


You Got The Touch:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bone Marrow/Bone Marrow Transplant(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Singing, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes Charlie feel better while he was in the hospital, Danny witnesses it. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	You Got The Touch:

*Summary: Steve makes Charlie feel better while he was in the hospital, Danny witnesses it. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was another day at **_Shriner’s Children Hospital_** in Honolulu. Commander Steve McGarrett was babysitting Charles “Charlie” Williams, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s son, while he was recovering from a bone marrow transplant. He was deep in thought about a case, when he heard the little boy call out to him.

“Uncle Steve, I don’t feel so good”, The Little Blond moaned out, Steve was on it in an instant. “What’s wrong, Little One ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he took over the situation, & making sure that Charlie was okay. “My tummy hurts”, Charlie answers, as he was trying to get comfortable the best that he can. “Wanna me to sing Danno’s special song for you ?”, The Little Boy nodded in response to that.

He began to sing **_You’ll Be In My Heart_** from **_Tarzan_** , Charlie forgot his pain for awhile, as he listened to the words, as the former seal got him into his lap, as he continued to sing. Soon, The Little Boy was asleep in no time, The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, as he watched his precious cargo sleep. He has no idea that he was being watched, as he was doing this.

“You got the touch, You are so good with him, Not surprised, Cause you had practice with Grace”, The Blond said with a smile. Steve blushed in response to that, Danny further went on, “I just want to thank you for being here for him, & me”. “Anything for you, Danno, Anything for you”, He told the shorter man. They shared a kiss, & continued to watch Charlie to sleep, & just considered themselves lucky to have him in their lives.

The End.


End file.
